Tenebris
by MrsLermanwood
Summary: Bella saíra da clinica psiquiatra, finalmente. Porém, achando que já estava curada e pronta para recomeçar. Ela vê mais um espírito. O espírito que, estranhamente, mudaria sua vida.


**Prefácio.**

* * *

"_Hoje é meu último dia na clinica. Talvez seja por isso que Ruth me ofereceu um breve sorriso de manhã; como já disse diário, ela nem ao menos respira quando estou por perto. É como se eu fosse um ser repugnante, ou um vírus altamente contagioso... Ela sorriu e inclusive me disse um "até" na hora de fechar a porta. Geralmente ela injeta uma agulha no meu braço (algo que tenho certeza de que adora fazer), conta até cinco, e depois a tira, deixando dois centímetros de veneno no cano. Aquela quase-simpatia me fez ter um pouco de medo dela, mais do que eu tinha antes. Também teve o olhar nem tanto doentio de Ryan, que me entregou um urso de pelúcia velho e sem uma orelha dizendo que era pra eu me lembrar dele. Sinceramente? Não quero lembrar-me dele. Não quero lembrar nem ao menos do doutor Esteban (que, como de costume, está me fitando enquanto o escrevo). Eu sei que ele vai ler essas palavras no momento em que eu sair de sua sala, portanto: dr. Esteban, não fique zangado, eu te adorei cada momento nesse hospício. Enfim, eu não quero me lembrar de nada relacionado a esse lugar. Já fiz minha estadia. Já fiz minha parte. Estou "curada", não é mesmo? Agora está na hora de começar outra vida. Sem doutores, enfermeiras, loucos e diários que não te ajudam em nada. Adeus._"

Isabella fechou o pequeno livro e o colocou no seu colo. Fitou seu acólito, que pigarreou e apontou para o criado mudo do lado da garota. Ela assentiu e deixou o objeto lá, pela última vez, depois de três longos anos.

— Comece. – Esteban tossiu as palavras, se colocando em uma posição mais protocolar diante da aluna.

Ela suspirou e o disse:

— Nada.

— Sem sonhos?

— Sem.

— Pesadelos?

— Nenhum.

Esteban quase friccionou o busto nas coxas, aproximando-se da garota e a olhando:

— Espíritos?

Isabella calou-se. Desviou o olhar do seu psiquiatra para o quadro da bailarina, e proferiu:

— Aparentemente, não mais.

— Sabe que não pode mentir.

— Não estou mentindo!

— Você sabe que esse é o motivo de estar aqui, Bella. – ele a chamou pelo apelido.

— Sério, Esteban... Não estou mais os vendo. – agora ela o fitava.

Esteban tirou seus óculos para limpá-los na camisa:

— Sentirei sua falta.

Ela sorriu, e levou sua mão até o joelho do homem:

— Eu também. Você foi meu melhor amigo.

Ele juntou os lábios e recolocou os óculos.

— Levante-se, quero te dar um abraço.

A garota o obedeceu, e se aproximou do homem. Abraçou-o, juntando toda a admiração que tinha por ele em um cofre inexistente da sua mente. Nunca mais o viria, e estava feliz e triste por isso.

* * *

A mala estava carregada de milhares de roupas; algumas eram coloridas e outras um tanto acaçapadas. Isabella, com certeza usava as mais sem cor, sem essência. Queria se camuflar no meio de tantos dementes. Quem a olhava lá dentro, nunca imaginava que ela, um dia, fora vaidosa. Na verdade, em sua vida toda, Isabella foi a garota mais elegante que muitos conheceram. Porém, sua vaidade desmanchou-se no momento em que fora posta na maca a força, há três anos — ainda podia sentir o ferro envolvendo seus pulsos e apertando suas veias de forma assustadora. Agora ela era uma nova garota, a asquerosa Isabella... E tendia a permanecer sendo.

— Senhorita Swan? – uma enfermeira desconhecida apareceu na porta.

— Sim?

— O seu carro chegou.

Bella sorriu tristemente, e fechou sua mala, espancou-a no chão e olhou para o urso de pelúcia de Ryan, que havia deixado em cima da cama. Suspirou e o pegou. Ela queria sim se lembrar daquele lugar, do cheiro, das pessoas... Ela sentiria falta, e aquilo era totalmente estranho, afinal... Quem sente falta de uma prisão?

— Vamos? – a enfermeira retomou sua voz.

A garota assentiu e deixou o quarto, arrastando com um pouco de dificuldade sua mala.

A porta já estava na sua frente, aguardando-a. A famosa porta que todos daquele lugar sonhavam em passar. A porta de saída. A porta que simbolizava liberdade. Isabella tocou na longa maçaneta que vinha escrita em letras quase-garrafais "empurre", respirou pela última vez o ar do hospício e sem mais demoras, saiu de lá.

Ela agora respirava outro ar, um ar menos abafado, aquele ar que tanto sentira falta. Quase chorou; estava emocionada por tantos detalhes que o lado de fora da clinica carregava. Cada planta, cada pessoa, cada carro, cada inseto que passava por aí. De repente ela estava louca novamente, mas louca de amor pela vida, louca de ansiedade, louca de desejo de curtir aquilo que fazia tempo que não curtia.

— Você fica muito mais bonita fora desse lugar. – ela ouviu uma voz conhecida, que não ouvia fazia quase três semanas; a voz máscula e rouca, com um tom de sarcasmo e meiguice.

A garota fitou o dono da voz e sorriu, agora era um sorriso mais radiante, o seu sorriso verdadeiro, o sorriso mais feliz que havia dado depois de tanto tempo.

— Jacob! – por pouco não gritou o nome do rapaz. Estava em um lugar hospitalar, e uma coisa que Bella não havia perdido, era sua educação.

Jogou sua mala cor verde-musgo no chão e correu até os braços do rapaz um tanto alto. Jacob, agora, parecia mais forte do que semanas atrás — nada que a garota reclamasse.

— Eu pedi para sua mãe deixar-me vir te buscar. Gostou da surpresa?

Ele não fazia o tipo romântico, então aquilo era realmente uma surpresa.

— Adorei. – falou, entrelaçando os seus dedos com os do garoto.

Ainda com as mãos cerradas, Jacob pegou a mala da garota que estava caída no chão e conduziu Bella até seu carro.

— Seu pai tirou folga do trabalho e está preparando aqueles cookies que você gosta. – proferiu mais animado do que o normal.

— Por que não veio me ver durante tanto tempo? – perguntou ignorando o fato que ele havia comentado.

— Não tive tempo. – falou, simplesmente. – Eu queria, mas a professora Vivian não me deu uma oportunidade. Ela deu duas provas surpresas em apenas uma semana!

Bella não respondeu, apenas soltou um risinho e voltou a andar normalmente em direção a BMW do rapaz.


End file.
